Captured
by nikoneko123
Summary: Hatred... pain... a promise of vengeance. Laxus was somehow captured by someone with a plan that could spell the end of Fiore, but he would need Laxus' power to do so. However, it won't only take the lightning dragon slayers magic, as there is another prisoner... I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT/IDEAS WITHIN. RATED M FOR DARK CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, I have returned! Though I will not be updating as frequently as I did for Lucy's Fury, as I have a lot of exam revision to do, however, I shall try to update weekly and/or whenever I can.**

**I hope you enjoy the following, and please review to let me know what you think! x :)**

* * *

><p>Darkness…<p>

Thick, suffocating darkness.

That's all I saw when I felt my eyes slowly open, wincing in pain as one of them turned out to be swollen shut. They slowly adjusted to the extremely low lit area, and I glared savagely at my squalid surroundings after staring out at the single candle that flickered on the wall outside my cell.

I growled, snarling as I attempted to push myself forwards, and feeling my anger rise as I realised I was restrained.

Shackles attached to metal cell bars held my wrists and ankles in their unrelenting grasp. I thrashed my body against them, trying to force them open by shooting bolts of electricity into them, only to find they were stronger than they appeared and I wasn't producing a spark. Not even a crackle.

'Damn it!' I yelled in frustration as I jerked against the cuffs again; the sound of my body smacking against the metal bars behind me reverberating and echoing through the huge number of empty cells that stretched down the corridor in front of me.

I heard a scuffle behind me, and growled low, warning whatever it was to back off.

'Ssshhh!' The noise came from behind me, and I turned my head to try and see who made it.

In the semi-darkness, I saw a small figure crouched on the ground, rags covering their entire body which made identifying them impossible; even their gender was obscured by the swathes of scabby material.

'Who are you? Where am I?' I said, demanding an answer as another growl built up in my throat.

The figure crept across the floor to the cell door, peering around it before scurrying back to me.

'Sshh… shhh…' It was the only noise they made.

'Talk to me, I need to know where we are and who captured me.' I heard a whimper, before the figure stood from their crouch, and reached their arms forwards. I watched, puzzled as they slipped their arms through the bars on either side of my stomach, before turning my head to face the front so I could observe their slim, tiny hands moving in front of me. Judging by the twig like wrists, the person behind me was a woman. Also, I could feel her breasts pressing against my back through the bars; she'd had to lean right up against me so her arms could reach around my body to sign.

'I don't understand.' I said, staring down at the sign language, puzzled. I heard the figure grunt as she jumped up and slashed a hand across my throat, mimicking a knife, and frowned.

'They slit your throat? Is that why you can't speak?' A thumbs up was the response.

'How long have you been here?' The hands seemed to do some running calculations, before holding up two fingers.

'Days?' Thumbs down.

'Weeks?' No.

'Months?' Thumbs up again.

I stared down at the hands, covered in thick dirt and grime that completely obscured her skin, before sighing.

'Don't worry girlie, I'll get us out of here, somehow.' The hands curled up into small nervous fists, before retreating into her cell.

Suddenly my stomach let out a growling complaint that travelled along the cells, bouncing off the walls. I heard a small giggle from behind me, before a hand reached through the bars with a lump of bread, guiding it to my mouth for me.

I grunted my thanks and warily took a bite, before quickly devouring the rest. Next, she reached through the bars with a small cup of stale water, and slowly lifted it to my mouth. I took measured sips of it, but emptied it out anyway.

'Thanks chick.' Sure, it wasn't enough to fill my stomach; a banquet wasn't enough to fill me up, but it staved off the nagging hunger for a while.

It was then I heard the sound of a heavy door being slammed open at the end of the long corridor outside of our cells; our jailers were coming.

I growled angrily, before turning to peer around at the girl when I heard a whimper retch from her throat as she scurried to hide in a corner, pulling her rags tight to her body.

'Look Jerry, the whore is trying to hide.' They laughed as they approached her cell, ignoring me completely as they unlocked her door.

The guy who'd spoken was shorter than me by a foot, and he was made up of fat. His triple chin wobbled in the candlelight, as though it had a life of its own, when he cackled. He had short, greasy black hair, and mutton chops as well as untidy stubble that covered the inordinate amounts of skin around his face.

'Where, oh where could she be?' I snarled as he approached her crouching, shivering figure. His disgusting eyes turned to look at me, and he smiled, before lashing out with a foot and hitting her in the face.

Her frail body was smacked against the metal bars, and she whimpered from the pain. The rag that had covered her face and head had fallen away, and blood trickled down the side of her roughly shaved head. Clumps of filthy matted hair were still there, but blood and dirt covered up the majority of her scalp. I felt the anger welling up inside of me, my dragon instincts roaring at me to protect the feeble woman.

All I saw were wide, frightened eyes staring straight at me as the human scum roughly grabbed her under her arms and dragged her away as she lashed out against them.

'LET HER GO!' I shouted, snarling angrily and desperately pulling on my magic that was trapped within me. I'd never felt so helpless… never felt like I needed someone else to help me save somebody. Not since I was a child had I felt so useless. I glared as the two men laughed at my pathetic rage.

Then my eyes locked on to hers. The light from the candle outside illuminated her bruised face, mottled purple, black and yellow from the abuse it had suffered, and bloody cuts covered her skin.

I stared, trapped in those beautiful, terrified eyes as she mouthed a word, before being dragged away. I felt my eyes widen in shock, before my rage blinded me to everything and I thrashed against the metal shackles that cut into my skin, making blood dribble down my exposed forearms.

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' I roared after them, desperately renewing my struggles to escape.

'Jerry, shut him up! He won't want the noise to distract his work on our little whore here.' I heard her whimper below their disgusting, vile laughter and gnashed my teeth together; my consciousness was already being taken over by my protective instincts.

My cell door opened, and the other guy walked in as fatty dragged her weakly struggling form away.

I snarled, my eyes locking on to the scumbag that grinned darkly in front of me.

He was taller than his friend, and far skinnier. His face was sallow, and his cheekbones stuck out jaggedly from beneath his stretched skin. His hair was long, and hung over his face so half of it was obscured.

I stared straight into those wide, crazed eyes as he pulled something out from behind him.

It was a whip that had several thick, leather strands dangling from the handle. What made it worse, was that along each strand was seven thick knots of leather that were encrusted with dried, solidified blood.

I flashed my teeth at him as he experimentally swung the whip through the air, and felt bile rise in my stomach as some drips of fresh blood flew form the ends.

'It's nice to have someone else to play with now. That girl couldn't scream for long enough- she doesn't scream at all anymore. But you will.' His head tilted back slightly and I saw the demonic glint light up his eyes.

That he'd used that disgusting thing against her was the only thought that entered my mind as it swung through the air and slashed through my tattered black shirt. I didn't even react as blood poured from my chest, soaking the dark material as it fell away in tatters. I ignored the crazed psychopaths desperate attempts to make me scream; even as my shirt was completely ripped from my body, and I didn't think there was another inch of skin that wasn't cut, I refused to make a noise. I just sent him a glare full of promise, vengeance and absolute hatred the like of which I'd never felt before. I despised him more than my father, more than Zeref himself at that moment; and I knew that I would repay him a thousand times over for my own pain, and for the pain he'd inflicted on her.

Eventually, he got bored and left my cell with a promise to visit later.

As soon as he was gone, I let out a breath and winced as the pain came crashing down on me.

One of the strands had lashed out and cut across my cheek, but I ignored the blood that dripped from my face, collecting in the pool that had formed on the floor.

Instead, my mind focused on the girl and what she'd mouthed as she was dragged away…

_Laxus…_


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been revised and corrected- Hope everyone had a nice Christmas! :) xx**

* * *

><p>I hung from the shackles, unable to hold my body upright any longer. She still wasn't back from wherever those scumbags had taken her; she'd been gone for hours. Then again, time seemed to crawl along. There was no hint of daylight, so it could be midnight for all I knew.<p>

I lifted my heavy head and assessed my cell once again.

It was quite large, and had a pile of straw in the corner. I assumed that I would be sleeping there if I wasn't strung up against the cell bars.

The ground was made up of roughly cut stone, some of which were stained a dark brown.

Wherever we were, these cages had been made for holding prisoners.

There was no window, and nothing that would aid in any escape attempt, even if I was free to move.

What worried me the most, besides the wellbeing of the girl, was not being able to access my magic. I could feel it there, but it was trapped behind a thick, impenetrable fog.

I groaned and let my head fall back to rest against the freezing cold metal. The temperature of the cell was in the minus figures, and my breath clouded in the air; twisting away from me and disappearing into the darkness as though it were smoke.

I heard a bang, and jerked to attention as I heard footsteps coming towards me.

It was then that I saw the fat guy dragging her along by her rags. I would have snapped and snarled at him, but the sight of her froze my very heart.

She didn't move, didn't even make a sound as he jerked her limp body along the cobble like floor. Her head smacked against the ground, and he purposefully jerked her along so her head smashed against the bars of the other cells. Her clothing was dyed red, dripping as a trail of the crimson liquid was left behind her.

'She's lucky he got bored with her.' He chuckled as he unlocked her cell door and threw her into the room. Her small, frail body seemed to fly before she hit the wall with a sickening crunch. She fell to the floor, and let out a tiny groan, letting me know she was alive.

'What. Did. You. Do?' I growled out, my body trembling with rage as he smirked at me, his tiny, piggy eyes screwing up.

'You'll find out soon enough. Another week and she'll be talking again. He really misses her screams.' I roared and thrashed against my restraints, ignoring the blood that began pouring from my wounds again as he strolled away whistling a happy tune.

'COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!' I screamed, snarling as he ignored me and left.

'Hey, girlie, you alright?!' I called out, craning my neck around to see her slumped, unmoving figure.

'HEY! Chick!? Move or something, please! Come on girlie, please!' My voice quivered as it echoed down the corridor, mocking me as my uncertain and afraid voice came back to me.

It was then that I heard her moan, before coughing painfully and maneuvering herself to lie on her back. Her breathing was heavy and wheezing.

'Thank Mavis! Don't you worry chick, I'll get you out of here, I swear.' My eyes were locked onto her trembling form as she slowly turned to face me, her eyes wide as they reflected the flickering candlelight.

Tears glittered in her big, brown orbs, before sliding down her cheek and mingling with the blood and dirt that caked her face. My heart broke for her. I couldn't imagine the pain she was feeling right now, but I could smell her fear. I could hear her heartbeat fluttering erratically and desperately, trying to make enough blood to replace that she'd lost. The scent of her skin was obscured and obliterated by her coppery blood, and just looking at it made my mouth fill with its metallic taste.

'I will. I will get us out of here, just stay alive for me, got it chickie?' She blinked slowly, her eyes staring far into the distance, before she shook her head and turned to drag herself onto her pile of straw.

'No, don't think like that. I will get you out of here, if I have to die trying, I will do it.' It was then that I heard a guttural, pain filled voice.

'Don't… bother.' She started coughing uncontrollably, her body curling in on itself from the pain as her hand moved up to clutch at her throat in agony.

'I shall get you out of here, whether you like it or not. Now, you know my name, but I don't know yours. Wanna use the last of your breath to tell me?' I watched, curious as she shook her head, her coughing finally subsided. She looked down at her right hand, and slowly began to scrub away at the dirt encrusted into her skin with her own blood; slowly smearing away the filth, before she wiped it clean on one of her rags.

She held up her hand, showing me the pale skin that was stained red, but my eyes were locked on to the pink symbol in the centre.

'Lucy…' I whispered, shocked as I watched a small smile flicker on her face before she seemed to lose the final vestiges of energy she had left, and rested her head against the ground, her eyes staring down at the bloodied straw beneath her.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_2 Months ago, Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

I watched Gramps pace around his office, his hands gripped tightly behind his back and a frown making his wrinkled face look like a prune.

'Gramps, you keep pacing you'll wear a hole in the floor.' I mumbled, filling out a page of paperwork as he sighed and sat down nervously.

'I'm worried about Team Natsu. They haven't come back from their mission yet…' I looked up at him as I placed the completed document on the gigantic pile that stood behind me.

'With Erza, Gray and Natsu on one team, they're probably trying to repair any damage before Blondie finds out and goes Mira on their asses about rent money.' I chuckled internally as I remembered only last week when the entirety of a high paying mission went towards fixing a small town. Blondie had turned into Mira for an instant, making even Erza quake in her metal boots.

Gramps shook his head and gnawed on his lip anxiously.

'Normally yes, but this time Erza and Gray went on a mission together, and Lucy, Natsu and Happy went on one separately. Erza contacted me yesterday, informing me that they'd be back this afternoon, but Natsu, Lucy and Happy should have been back tomorrow. They called me two days ago telling me they'd be back yesterday, but they're not…' I frowned.

Blondie wasn't the type to call and not carry out what she said. She loved Gramps and knew he worried. This was definitely out of character for the overly-organised blonde.

'Natsu probably convinced her to walk back. You know what he's like with trains.' For a moment this seemed to assuage Gramps' worry, before that pensive expression appeared almost immediately after.

'No, Lucy hates walking as much as he hates transport. She wouldn't walk all the way from Oshibana, not even for Natsu.'

_Huh. Didn't think there was anything Blondie wouldn't do for flame-brain._

'If they're not back by tomorrow mid-day, I'll go out with the Raijinshuu to find them.' I could see stars glitter in his eyes as he turned to face me with a hopeful smile, his hands clasped to his chest as though in prayer.

'Really Laxus?' I rolled my eyes at his whiny voice.

'Yeah Jii-Jii. We'll get your precious Blonde back. She'll probably turn up this evening and kick you for jumping into her chest.' Gramps turned serious for a moment, turning away and muttering what sounded like "I hope so" under his breath, before the thought of her busty chest in his face overtook his worry, and he stood there drooling at the wall.

Suddenly, shouts were heard downstairs; but not the usual stupid banter that my guild was known for, these were panicked cries.

I exchanged a look with a now serious Gramps, before getting up and walking out onto the balcony.

There, collapsed in the middle of the guild was an unconscious, bloodied Natsu and an exhausted Happy.

'Shit.' I muttered, before lightning teleporting right beside him.

'MIRA! CALL WENDY!' I shouted as I turned Natsu over to see a gaping hole in his stomach and blood pouring out of it like a fountain. Quickly, I pressed my hands to the wound.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he coughed awake, wincing before his eyes locked onto me. His bloodied hand reached out and grabbed me before his eyes focused in on my face.

'She's… gone… took her… away…' _Crap._ My heart sped up at his words, before I covered his hand with mine.

'Calm down flame-brain. Quit your yapping and sleep, you need to heal. Wendy will be here soon; don't worry about Blondie. We'll go get her.' Natsu's grip on my arm tightened as he managed to speak once more.

'Onibus… one guy… dark… magic…' He suddenly hacked up a load of blood from his mouth, forcing me to turn his limp body so he wouldn't choke on it while still trying to slow the blood from his stomach.

'WHERE THE HELL IS WENDY?!' I yelled, holding his quivering body as his life source stained the floor.

'Laxus, his soul's flickering!' Bix called out, staring at Natsu with his shining green eyes; his metal visor held tightly in his hand whilst the other was curled into a tight fist.

'I'm here! Out of the way Laxus!' Wendy's small, commanding voice ordered me as she crouched over Natsu, panting as she activated her magic. She scowled at the jagged wounds, and I watched the green light that pulsed from her palms go bright white as the skin knitted itself back together.

'Bix! Get Freed and Ever. We've got a dark mage to hunt.' I stood, my eyes not leaving Natsu's body. Wendy had healed the gash to his stomach so it looked like a large paper cut, and his face had lost the pain filled look.

'Where to Laxus?' His deep voice was right beside me, and anger was evident in his tone. Bix liked Natsu well enough, he'd watched him grow up from a little brat to a slightly larger brat, but I knew he liked Blondie more. She was one of the first to accept us after the Fantasia incident, and my team and I wordlessly kept a close eye on her safety.

'Onibus.' He nodded sharply before disappearing to call our two teammates from their day off.

We'd searched Onibus high and low, but apart from a faint smell of strawberries and honey, mingled with blood, there wasn't a single clue as to where she was.

The only thing we'd found, were her gate keys, lying in an alleyway beneath a black bin-bag.

After the first month of searching, some people wanted to give her keys to that celestial mage in Sabertooth, but to their surprise, it was Gajeel that stopped them.

'Bunny's not dead, so don't you fucking dare try and give away the people she loves!' I agreed with him, and the keys were instead hung up behind the bar, waiting for their owner to return.

It was halfway through the second month that we'd all started to believe we would never find her, when the Sabertooth mage visited along with the obnoxious dragon slayer and the creepy quiet one.

She managed to summon Loke, and he stayed for a few seconds before disappearing with a pained scream; managing to tell us that she was alive as golden light pulled him back to the spirit world.

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

><p>She was alive… she was right here.<p>

I still remembered that dreadful scream of agony Loke had let out, reflecting the pain of his master. Now I could see the pain she'd been forced to endure.

'Blondie…' I whispered, my heart rate going through the roof as she shivered from either the pain or the freezing conditions of our cells. It was probably the cold temperature that was keeping her alive, slowing her blood flow enough that the blood loss wasn't as severe as it normally would be.

'Hey, Blondie. You listen to me right now. I will get you out of here. So you just hang on for a little longer, you hear me?' Her shoulders started to shake as she sniffled in the darkness, before nodding slowly.

I smirked at her, and winced as the expression pulled at the painful cut that ran down my jaw and still swollen eye.

She looked up at me, and slowly raised her body form the ground, yanking an marginally clean rag from somewhere on her person.

'Blondie, stop. You need to rest.' I said, watching the blood drip down her body from the movement. She smiled as she reached around my body and dabbed softly at my chest. I turned away from her and dug my head into the metal bars, gritting my teeth to hold back my shout of pain as the material scraped at my raw flesh.

Eventually, she finished dabbing away the blood, and wrapped the rag around my torso before tying it off at my back.

'Thanks Blondie. Now go rest; I don't need you dying on me now I've found you. Gramps would kill me.' I heard a huff of air, and smiled as I realised it was the only laugh that she could make with her throat as it was.

It was then that I heard her collapse to the ground.

'Fuck! HEY! BLONDIE! LUCY!' I tried craning my neck around to see her, but she'd passed out right behind me, and the stupid bars and cuffs stopped me from seeing her.

'Shit. HEY YOU ASSHOLES! UNLESS YOU WANT HER TO DIE GET DOWN HERE AND STOP HER FROM FUCKING BLEEDING!'

The only response I got was my own voice repeating my words.

It was then, strung up and having to listen to her slow, shallow breaths, that I swore I would get vengeance for her. I would kill the monsters who'd done this to her; who didn't even seem to care if she lived or died, yet kept her in this hell.

Why they just kept us puzzled me, but whatever the reason was, the one thing I was certain of was that they would die by my hands. Screw the consequences.

They had caused my mind to be forever scarred with the sight of her blood; for my nose to be tainted with the scent of her wounds, and for my ears to be haunted by her guttural, pained voice.

_They shall suffer a thousand times worse than she, before I allow them the luxury of death._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this update, and please review to let me know what you think! :) x**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas, and I'll try and write a long chapter for New Years Eve for you all! ;) HAPPY 2014 GUYS, AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT IN MY STORIES! XXX **

* * *

><p>A groan sounded out from behind me, and I was instantly alert.<p>

'Hey! Blondie! You alright?' I called out, twisting my head around to try and see her. Slowly, she stood up and offered me a weak smile before limping over to her pile of straw.

'Do they treat your wounds at all?' I asked, my hands curled into tight fists. She shrugged, but removed the rags that shrouded her neck and shoulders so I could see a clean white bandage encircling her throat.

'Why hurt you just to leave you here? What do they want?' She shrugged again as she replaced the rags, shivering, before she blew softly on her fingertips.

I sighed, before turning away and resting my head against the bars. She couldn't speak without pain, and Mavis knows what kinds of wounds they'd inflicted on her. Seeing as she was able to walk, albeit in immense pain, there were no broken bones. Her blackened and red stained skin was the only evidence of injury I could see, and with her unable to talk to me about what happened, I didn't know if they'd done something… more.

I clenched my teeth tightly together and took deep breaths.

I was supposed to be one of the strongest in Fairy Tail; an S Class wizard, a fucking _Dragon Slayer!_ Yet those sneaky bastards had managed to catch me- ME of all people. Now, here I was, hanging inside a damn prison, bleeding and magicless while one of my guild members was tortured; and I couldn't do a _fucking thing_.

Mavis only knows how that fat asshole had managed to get the drop on me in the first place.

I'd been walking through the woods surrounding my home, trying to get five minutes peace from my team arguing in my own freaking living room, when I'd smelt something odd. I remember now how my gut clenched, something instinctual telling me to go get the others, but I'd been stupid and just ran off to see what was wrong. As I got closer to the origin of the scent, I recognised it as blood. Human blood. I was on high alert as I entered a small clearing, using every enhanced sense I'd developed, but still I didn't hear fatso walk up behind me and do some mumbo-jumbo bullshit that knocked me out.

As I said, Mavis only knows how that piece of walking lard managed to do anything worthy of knocking _me_ unconscious. Whatever he'd managed to do though, he would never get the chance to do it again, as far as I was concerned.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when the door up the corridor slammed open, and the heavy tread of the blob approached us.

He was carrying two plates, each with one piece of bread and a small cup of what I could smell was water. He smirked at me as I snarled, before "accidently" dropping one plate on the ground, before kicking the bread into the darkness.

'Oops. Guess the whore is the only one getting any food today.' He laughed as he placed her plate outside the cell door on the ground, and stood before the plate as though it was some kind of offering.

I turned to watch as she approached the door cautiously, her gaze not leaving his smug, pig ugly face. His nose seemed to twitch as he snickered, and he crossed his porky arms that had streams of sweat trailing down them, before it was absorbed by his overstretched clothing.

Blondie suddenly lashed out, reaching through the bars to grab the bread and mug, but she wasn't quick enough.

His foot slammed down on her guild marked hand, making her gasp as the nails on the sole of his shoe ground into her skin. She winced, before composing her face into a stoic mask; not showing a shred of pain as he continued to screw his shoe into her hand.

_That's it Blondie- don't let them see it._ I felt my chest swell with pride, before anger clouded my vision as he reached down and grabbed her wrist, and sharply yanked it through the bars. I growled as I heard her face crack against the metal, and tried to force my arms to break free from their restraints.

Somewhere in my mind, I knew he was only doing it to get a rise out of me; his self-satisfied grin and small black eyes that glittered with sick amusement told me that, but when I heard that bone crack, I lost it.

I screamed, yelled and roared, only getting more and more agitated and louder as he laughed at my reaction.

_You shall die… You shall bleed… Every bone shall break when I find them inside that flab you fucking slug…_The dark voice in my mind was coming to the fore; that same, whispered voice that had possessed my mind before Fantasia. I could picture the dark shadow approaching me, cracking its knuckles as it grinned malevolently.

Then, I felt something soft touch my back and my body jerked away from the contact, snarling. Yet the feeling returned, and before I knew it I had calmed entirely. I looked down to see slim arms encircling my waist, her warm cheek pressed against the bare skin of my back between the cold touch of the bars.

I breathed heavily as I relaxed, allowing her touch to tame the beast that was raging to come forth and rip the head off of the vile monster that scowled at us from outside.

He scoffed before stalking away, kicking her plate so the water spilled and the bread flew into the cage like a missile, hitting the wall opposite and rolling to a stop.

Her hands shook against my stomach as his footsteps faded into the distance, before her tense muscles relaxed as the door slammed shut, signifying his total retreat.

'Sorry Blondie.' I whispered, hanging my head and shutting my eyes.

I felt her move against my back, and a pair of cold lips pressed against my skin, making me shiver slightly. Her hands spread out against my stomach, before lightly trailing up my torso, wary of my injuries, before they stopped on my shoulders; pulling us as close together as the bars that separated us allowed.

I sighed in content as her soothing fingers began to lightly massage the aching muscles around my neck.

'Blondie… Lucy… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to get us out of here _right this second_… I'm so… sorry.' I said, choking on the words as I clenched my jaw tightly shut. Her fingers had stilled as I spoke, and I almost cried as she retreated from me.

_She hates you. You weren't good enough for the guild before, you're not good enough now. She knows that! They all hate you; you couldn't stop that fat, powerless maggot from hurting her right in front of you! YOU'RE FUCKING WORTHLESS!_ My eyes squeezed tightly shut as I tried to block that voice from my mind, desperate to retain my sanity.

It was then that a small piece of bread appeared before my lips. I could smell the stale food right before my mouth, and opened my eyes, before slowly leaning forward to take a bite as her spare hand ran through my hair.

'Gomen Lucy… Gomenasai!' I whispered, tears managing to trail down my cheeks as her fingers circled comfortingly across my scalp.

'Eat.' Her soft whisper made her chilled breath brush across my skin, and I shivered from the sensation, before I nodded and took another bite of the food she held before me. I waited till I'd finished my share of the meagre meal they'd provided before speaking again.

'Forgive me Lucy, for not being here sooner. I'm here now though, and I will find a way to escape-' her hand covered my lips before I had a chance to continue, and somewhere under the overpowering scent of sweat, dirt, blood and fear, I could smell _her;_ that scent of strawberries and honey. I felt my mouth twitch into a small smile at the soft familiarity of the smell.

'Have… plan… was… waiting… for… help.' Each word came out as a hoarse, pained whisper. I nodded slowly, grinning beneath her hand before she removed it.

'Got it Blondie. Now quit yapping and go to sleep. You need to recover and sleep helps.' I turned to see her smile softly up at me, and felt as though I'd been punched in the gut.

The fear and pain that she'd suffered from was engrained into those once innocent eyes, making them duller. Her smile was shaky, and she seemed skittish as she glanced around for danger. Her once flawless skin was covered in scratches and scars, and her golden blonde hair was gone.

I prayed to Mavis right then that her plan would work, whatever it was. She wasn't going to last much longer in this hell; not from the pain, the wounds or the torture. No, the Lucy Heartfilia that everyone loved, the happy-go-lucky woman that lit up a room with a laugh and a smile would be completely out of our reach.

I couldn't let that happen.

If Fairy Tail lost the light of the guild, every one of us would die as well.

I heard her slowly settle in the corner of her cell, and sigh before her breathing slowed and she fell to sleep.

Whatever her plan was, I would get her to safety before returning with certain Fairy Tail members to pay a little visit to Jerry, Fatso and their leader.

I knew Erza loved Blondie, and Gildarts had a soft spot for his daughter's best friend. Gramps would be_… interested_ in the people responsible for her tears… not to mention our collection of Dragon Slayers, and a certain blue headed mage who appreciated the blondes help in meeting up with Erza when on missions.

I chuckled silently as I counted off in my head some of the most powerful mages in existence, all of whom would relish the chance to have a "chat" with her captors.

Only after I'd finished with them of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE!  
><strong>

**As promised, a long chapter! (Well, I hope it's long, it is long on Word...) Take note, it has not yet been proofread, and will be edited soon, I am rushing to post this for you guys for tonight!**

**To those of you who are already in 2015, HAPPY NEW YEAR! And to those of us waiting for the last few hours of 2014 to pass, may you enjoy the New Year celebrations, and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO!**

**Here's to 2015 being better than this year. Thank you to all who have ready my work, and please enjoy this chapter and review if you find the time. xxx :) **

* * *

><p>It had been two days already, though that was just a guess on my part. The hours trudged along, and the pain fell into a dull ache; becoming more of an annoyance than something that took up all of my conscious thought. I measured time now by the amount of times fatso arrived with the meals; one in the morning and one in the evening, each time relishing in hurting her as she reached out for her food, before he threw my measly portion away with a cackle.<p>

'He really has no idea how tempting it is to rip out his throat.' I said, listening to her quiet giggle as she limped over to feed me.

Blondie had been given a reprieve from whatever they did to her, probably so she could heal enough to survive another round of their torture.

I slowly chewed the bread, relishing in the stale, sandpaper textured food. It seemed to fill me up more the slower I ate, and considering how little food we were given I didn't want to pig out on it and leave none for Blondie.

She hadn't spoken since she'd hinted at a plan, and refused to tell me anything else about it, but I knew it had something to do with our two jailers judging by the way she observed them. They might think she was just cowering, but I could hear her steady heartbeat; she was far from afraid. She was plotting, gathering information as they mocked her.

They had no clue who they were dealing with.

I felt her hand press against my shoulder from behind me, and turned slowly to look into worried eyes. I smirked slightly, before looking away from her.

My neck had become stiff from being permanently suspended from my wrists, and moving in the simplest ways made my muscles scream in protest.

I winced as her hands pressed either side of my neck, before moaning as her fingers began to knead my skin. Slowly, her magic hands moved across my shoulders, working out the cramped kinks and gradually lessening the sore aches I'd suffered from.

'Thanks Blondie.' I said, rolling my shoulders to find that the pain had almost completely gone; all I could feel was a minor twinge that reminded me of my previous suffering.

She patted my head gently before lifting the cup of water to my lips, allowing me to slake my thirst.

'I guess I really owe you after all this huh?' I told her as she retreated into her own cell.

It was then that I heard the familiar footsteps of both fatty and Jerry approaching. I heard her draw in a sharp breath, before sighing in resignation. Her heartbeat went up a gear, and I could hear her teeth grinding together in determination.

She encircled her arms around my waist, linking her hands in front of me, before whispering in my ear.

'You distract… the fat guy…' I nodded, glaring at the smirking villains as they appeared outside of my cell.

'Holding him like that ain't gonna save anyone little girl.' Fatty said, smirking as he pulled the cells keys from the trouser pocket where they'd been absorbed into his rolls of fat through the material.

'Hey! Fatty! Leave the girl alone for once. I know you're too big to get any from anywhere or anyone else, but come on, you can't be that desperate.' I smirked as his face went red with anger. I could see more sweat pouring from his face as his heartbeat raced with fury.

'Did I hit a nerve? Mavis knows how I found one under all that blubber your packing.' I heard her giggle against me, and her gip on me tightened.

'You'll regret that you bastard.' I smirked at his words and raised an eyebrow at him.

'I doubt you could make me regret anything half as much as you regret those donuts you ate earlier.' Jerry snorted, and winced as Fatty smacked him over the head.

'SHUT UP! Go get the whore, this one needs a lesson in manners.' Jerry nodded and grumbled under his breath as he unlocked her cell.

I growled as he walked to grab her, trying to pry her arms from the tight grip they had on me.

She grunted as he yanked, gripping her arms tightly and kicking her in the back of the knee.

While this was going on behind me, fatty had walked into my cell and was now standing in front of me with a vile grin on his face.

'You know fatty, I still don't know what to call you. Guessing you don't like Fatso or Lardy though huh?' I grinned, before grimacing as a podgy fist landed in my stomach and forcing the air to shoot out of my lungs. Blondie's hands had moved up my torso so she wasn't hit with the punch, and I gasped for air, before tensing my abs to reduce the pain slightly.

I laughed as he tried to punch my stomach once more, only for him to wince and shake his fist in pain from hitting my tensed up muscles.

'I never fall for the same trick twice fatty.' I whispered, my eyes in shadow as I grinned down at him.

It was then that her hands were torn from my body, and I heard Jerry yell in surprise.

I turned to see her clawing at his face and yanking on his stupidly long hair while he attempted to restrain her.

Fatty swore as he stalked out of my cell and stormed into where Jerry was struggling with the spitfire of a blonde, before pulling his fist back and launching it at her face. Her head jerked to the side, and her arms fell limply to her body. She was dropped to the floor as a dead weight, her fists still clenched tightly.

'Great. Now we gotta' wait till she wakes up. You know he hates it when she isn't conscious for their sessions.' I snarled and resumed the futile struggles against the cuffs, before that fat assholes grating voice interrupted me.

'You're never getting out of those cuffs lightning boy. They restrain your magic, and are reinforced against monsters like you. Though it's funny to watch your useless struggles.' I scowled at him as he threw a kick into her stomach, before walking out and leaving Jerry to lock the cells.

I glared at his smirking face, before grinning at the scratches that marred his sallow face and laughed at him as he glared pathetically at me before stalking away.

I waited till they were out of earshot, before turning to see her curled up on the ground.

'Blondie? You okay?' She slowly uncurled form her foetal position and smiled up at me, a glint in her eyes as she lifted a clenched fist and opened it up, revealing a hair pin.

'Thank Mavis Jerry takes his hair presentation seriously.' She said, her voice still hoarse, but filled with amusement. My eyes lit up and I laughed.

'Blondie, you're a freaking genius, you know that?' I said as she knelt behind me and reached through the bars to tackle the locks on the shackles that where locked around my ankles.

'Yup.' She said, sounding slightly smug as she worked away at the lock with the hair pin she'd swiped.

I almost whooped for joy when the lock popped open, and circled my stiff foot as she moved on to the other shackle.

Within minutes, my legs and one arms was free. It was as she was working on the final cuff that footsteps sounded along the corridor once again.

Our eyes met in panic, before I quickly resumed my place on the bars, while she closed the shackles once more; only enough so they would think that they were still locked.

Her hand reached around and slipped the hairpin into a pocket of my trousers, before I heard her retreat into the corner of her cell after whispering to me.

'Laxus, don't react, please. They'll lock you up away from me if they discover this. Let them take me one last time, then we can leave straight after. Swear to me.' I nodded, knowing she was right, but also knowing it would be near impossible for me to ignore what they did to her.

I glared as Jerry rounded the corner and threw open her cell door, before grabbing her and slapping her harshly across the face.

'He wants to see you now. Your voice should be back he said; you've been naughty, pretending you couldn't speak all week.' His face came in closer to hers so his putrid breath flew into her face, making her grimace. 'I can't wait to hear those lovely screams again.' He cackled as he dragged her out of her cell. Her eyes didn't leave mine for a second as she was pulled into the darkness.

I swore as the door slammed shut behind her, and stepped down from my almost unlocked prison. I quickly grabbed the pin from my pocket, and started to work on the final shackle that held my left wrist in its unrelenting grip.

It was only when the screams began that my heart dropped into my stomach. I gritted my teeth as my hands shook while trying to pick the lock. Her terrified shrieks bounced off of the walls, creating a horrifying symphony of sound that would forever be imprinted into my memory.

Later, I would wake up to those screams, but right now I struggled desperately against the one thing that was stopping me from saving her and getting her out of here right now.

'No… no, come on, you can do this…' I growled at myself, frustrated by my lack of success in freeing myself. Another broken and agony filled scream wretched through the air, and I froze at the pain that painted every facet of the noise.

I forced myself to take a deep, shaky breath before glaring up at the cuff, and steadily moving the pin, focusing my attention on the sounds of the barrels of the lock clicking into place.

It took me seconds to undo the restraint, and I flexed my fists as I felt my magic crackling around me, my anger pouring out of my body in the form of my lightning.

My eyes snapped open as one more scream ripped through the air and I growled deep in my throat, before teleporting out of the cell into the corridor, and running towards the origin of the sound.

My legs felt numb and protested at the sudden movement after days of being imprisoned, but I ignored it as I followed her scent.

I threw open the door that led to the exit of our prison, and was almost blinded by the light that speared into my eyes. After so long in the semi-darkness, the amount of light that accosted me felt worse than Jerry's whip had against my skin.

It took one more yell of pain from her to break me out of my stumbling pain, and I forced my eyes to adjust as I stormed towards the noise of her voice and the evil and malevolent sounds that were so familiar to me.

I shot a beam of lightning at the door that held her behind it, cutting off a scream as I walked in, electricity sparking from my body as my eyes homed in on the figure that stood over her body.

My eyes took in the scalpels that lay out on trays surrounding her, the cuts that marred her body, and the thick leather straps that tied her down as they cut into her wrists.

My gaze slowly moved to fix onto the figure that was shrouded in a dark cloak, his green eyes luminous from beneath the huge hood that covered his face from me.

'You. Shall. _Die._' My voice was unrecognisable to me as I stepped forwards, the voice in my head finally taking over.

_He hurt her… he's the mastermind! KILL HIM! He deserves death more than anyone! Get rid of the threat! She's hurt, he hurt her! PROTECT HER NOW!_

I smirked as a bolt of lightning slammed into the hunched figure, sending him flying into the wall with a satisfying series of cracking bones.

'Lax…us-' Her voice was cut off as she coughed, blood dribbling from her mouth. I quickly broke the straps with my bare hands, and lifted her onto my back. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and her face hid itself in my neck.

'Don't worry Blondie. It's about time we left, don't you think?' She sobbed against my skin, and nodded as her grip around my neck tightened.

'Just let me finish up here. You go to sleep back there while I clean up.' I turned to face the thing that had fallen to the floor, before sending a powerful bolt of lightning into his body, watching emotionlessly as his limbs jerked uncontrollably and a scream a thousand times louder than hers ripped from his disgusting corpse, before silence fell.

Her hot tears dripped on my skin, and I rubbed my cheek against her head in an attempt to comfort her, and smiled as she giggled at the itch of my stubble.

'Only two more now Blondie, then we'll go home and get you fixed up, yeah?' She nodded again, and I pulled her up higher onto my back, my arms holding her legs at my waist.

I didn't need hands to get rid of the two maggots I could hear approaching me.

I stepped out of the room, and grinned as they stopped their hasty approach. Their wide, fear filled eyes only made me smile wider.

'Hello, _boys._' I hissed out, before laughing as they turned to run away.

'Say bye Blondie, and hold on.' I whispered as lightning crackled around my body. Her grip tightened on me as I released her legs and held out my hands with a smirk.

'Thunder Bullets!' I shouted out, throwing balls of lightning after the two retreating figures.

Their yells reached my ears, and I smirked in satisfaction as I slowly walked towards their unconscious bodies, and kicked fatty in the head.

I looked down at them, and watched emotionlessly as my lightning took care of them without me wasting energy on any spells. It pulsed out of my and shocked them till their spasms stopped completely, and the disgusting sound of their hearts stopped.

'Laxus… can we go home please?' Her voice reached through the haze of anger that had clouded my mind, and I reached round to pull her body so she was clinging to my front. I pulled her into a gently hug, careful of her bleeding wounds.

'Let's our clothes first.' I said, rubbing soft circles into her back as she her hands clung onto my shoulders, her cold fingers holding tightly onto me.

She sobbed, before nodding into my chest. I smiled sadly as I ran a hand over her short fuzz of hair, missing the tresses of golden silk that they'd removed.

Despite my intentions of torturing them to death, my fury had gotten the better of me.

'Sorry Blondie. They were supposed to suffer for everything-' She cut me off when she placed a hand over my lips. I looked down to see her smiling up at me, her bruised face making my heart ache.

'They paid with their lives. Pretty high price if you ask me.' I shook my head as I followed the faint scent of my cloak to an open door. I looked inside and saw my soundpod and cloak hanging on the back of a chair. I peered around the room for Blondies clothes, but couldn't find them. Instead, I placed her on the ground, making sure she stood steadily by herself, before wrapping my huge fur lines cloak around her tiny shaking shoulders and placed my soundpod around her neck.

'Take care of that for me, got it Blondie?' I told her, before bending and grabbing her beneath her knees and shoulders and picking her up in a princess hold. I made sure the cloak was wrapped tightly around her tiny body, before I searched for the exit to this hell hole.

'Okay, time to get the fuck out of here.' I muttered, glancing around the long, empty corridors for a door that might lead us out of the building.

'Don't worry Blondie, we'll be home soon.' I said as her head lolled against my chest, her eyes drifting shut from exhaustion.


End file.
